The Chalk to the Blackboard of Life
by bahjcb
Summary: My response to being tagged and to breaking writer's block. The title comes from an unsourced quote by Lexi Carter.
1. Tag 1 & 2

_Okay, so I was tagged by _Someone Stole My Cookie_ and _Frogster_ in the same day. Since I have just posted a chapter and have some time on my hands—you don't know how glad I am that it's Friday, I've decided to do 20 songs. That, and I've seen several challenge answers posted by authors who've been tagged more than once that actually do more than one._

_As for who I'm tagging well, it seems like everyone's been tagged, and I don't want to tag someone for the 15th time, so I'll just say that anyone who's interested and hasn't been tagged, give it a try. It might be kind of fun. _**_(Written after writing - it's lots of fun. Thanks for tagging me_ Someone Stole My Cookie_ and_ Frogster_.)_**

_Oh, and before I forget, I don't own the rights to _anything_. Hopefully that will cover it._

* * *

**_Song 1: The Reason_ –Hoobastank**

"Casey, come on," Derek pleaded through her closed door. "Let me in. Please."

"No!"

Things were looking up. She was now talking to him.

"Casey, I'm sorry. I'm an idiot."

"Do you know why you're an idiot?"

"I hurt you. I wish I could take that away, but…Case, I've never begged before. But, I'm begging now. For you."

As the door opened, Derek saw Casey's blood-shoot, watery eyes blinking up at him.

"I don't forgive you, Derek. Not yet."

"But, you'll give me a chance?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah."

Pulling her into his arms, Derek held Casey tightly against him. "That will do."

**_Song 2: Bad is Bad_ –Huey Lewis & the News**

Casey wondered if Marti was under the illusion that bad meant cool. If so, she wouldn't have to lie about the school program Marti was in. Looking at Derek, Casey realized that he wouldn't be any help. He was sound asleep. Stupid _Lord of the Lies_. Derek would just tell his Smarti that she was wonderful and Marti would be happy. Casey, however, would be expected to actually give details about what she liked. Sometimes she hated being the sensitive one.

**_Song 3: I've Got The Sun In The Morning_ –Ethel Merman (From _Annie Get Your Gun_)**

Life was good, Emily decided as she flopped back on her bed. She had just gotten back from her date with Sheldon. Besides the fact that it was wonderful, as always, they had run into Derek and Casey. The two were on date. Now that they had finally acknowledged their feelings Emily wouldn't have to listen to Casey complain about Derek to hide her feelings. Yes, life was good.

**_Song 4: Start of Something New_ – from _High School Musical_**

"Don't sulk," Casey teased.

"I don't sulk," Derek replied, obviously sulking.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she tried to say, but the laughter ruined the apology.

"I didn't get to play the entire game, Case!"

Snuggling against him, Casey said, "I know. You're a wonderful player."

"You're humoring me."

"It's college. All the players were amazing on their high school hockey teams."

"The coach sucks."

"Yes, he does."

Wrapping his arm around her and pulling Casey closer, Derek asked, "I'm still your favorite player right?"

"Always," she assured him.

**_Song 5: Music's A Language_ – Mr. Ray**

Derek was fairly certain that Casey was trying to tell him something with the music she had been listening to recently, but he wasn't exactly sure what it was. Going nuts, he grabbed his siblings and Lizzie and made them listen to the songs Casey had been listening to lately.

Edwin just laughed. Lizzie rolled her eyes. Marti told him that it was just like that _Sesame Street_ game. The songs were all alike in some way. Despite bribes, begging, and threats, Marti wouldn't budge. Smerek had to figure it out for himself.

Finally, after twenty-four hours of doing nothing but listening to those songs Derek finally figured out what Casey was trying to tell him. At least, he _really_ hoped he had.

Walking into her room, Derek said, "I love you, too, Case."

Casey looked up from her homework and just smiled.

**_Song 6: 1982_ –Randy Travis**

Max felt like an idiot. Casey had asked for time and he broke up with her. Now at their 10 year high school reunion, he realized how much he missed her.

There she was, across the room looking as beautiful as he remembered. Casey practically glowed. Deciding to rectify his mistake, Max took a deep breath and headed for her. He had almost reached her when Derek Venturi walked up behind Casey and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Max paused, sure that Casey would yell at Derek. Instead, she turned her head and kissed him.

Sighing, Max turned away. Love looked good on Casey.

**_Song 7: That's How Love Moves_ –Faith Hill**

Nora sighed as she watched her oldest baby dance. It seemed like only yesterday that she was bringing Casey home from the hospital. Now, here she was 23 years later, watching her baby dancing with her new husband. It didn't seem possible that Casey was old enough to be married.

No one could deny that the couple was in love. Especially with the way they looked at each other as they danced.

Who would have ever thought that when Nora married George she would be introducing Casey to her future husband? But, seeing them today, Nora was happy that Derek and Casey had found each other.

**_Song 8: Get'cha Head in the Game_ –from _High School Musical_**

After slamming into another player and losing the puck _again_, Derek was really wishing that Casey hadn't come to his game. How was he to concentrate with her looking so cute and…bundled up? Damn, Sam and Ralph were right. He _was_ whipped.

**_Song 9: Men in Black_ –Will Smith**

"I look _damn_ good in black," Derek told the room at large.

Rolling his eyes, Sam replied, "Everyone looks good in black. That's why it's called basic black."

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you just said something so girly and point out that not everyone looks _this_ good."

"Yeah, yeah," Sheldon added. "Casey's going to swoon when she sees you looking all hunky."

"Whatever," Ralph laughed. "The only one who will be fainting will be Derek when he sees Casey looking like a princess in her prom dress."

"No," Sam argued. "Derek will just freeze up."

"Don't forget his jaw dropping to the ground," Sheldon added with a laugh.

"Whatever," Derek replied. "You three are just jealous that you don't look _this_ good!"

**_Song 10: Right Here Waiting_ –Richard Marx**

"So, how's Vancouver?" Derek asked, trying to sound as positive as possible.

"I'm never going on another book tour again," Casey declared. "I miss you too much."

"Oh, baby, I miss you too."

"How's hockey? Are you enjoying training?"

"No one enjoys training," he laughed.

"Der-ek, be serious!"

"I am serious."

"I'll be home in a week," Casey told him.

"I know, babe," Derek assured her. "I'm counting down the days."

"I don't like being apart like this."

"Neither do I, but I'd rather do this than be without you."

"You'll always have me, Derek Venturi."

"Ditto, Casey Venturi. Ditto."

**_Song 11: Deeper Than the Holler_ –Randy Travis**

"Casey! Casey McDonald! I love you!"

Groaning, Sasha threw her pillow across the room hitting her roommate. "Casey," she shouted. "Your boyfriend is calling."

"I didn't hear the phone ring," Casey sleepily mumbled.

"Casey! I love you! More than anything!"

"Awe, hell," Sasha complained. "Is Derek drunk?"

"Derek doesn't drink during training," Casey replied, finally making her way towards the window. "Derek, what are you doing?"

"Case," Derek shouted. "It's 1:35!"

"I know! I was trying to sleep!"

"It's officially our anniversary!"

"Oh, Derek," Casey sighed happily.

**_Song 12: I'm With You_ –Avril Lavigne**

Sally groaned as she locked Smelly Nellie's and walked into the pouring rain. It was days like this that she wished she had a boyfriend. Someone to keep her company as she locked up and drive her home when it was late.

Getting to her car, Sally screamed in frustration. She had a flat tire. After the shift she just had, what with Maria leaving early so that she had to close up all alone, she just didn't need this.

Kicking the tire angrily, Sally decided that the next guy who asked her out she would say yes to. Even if it was that weird guy who hung out with Derek and wore vinyl pants.

**_Song 13: Mine all Mine_ -SHeDAISY**

Casey wasn't sure what had possessed her, but she was in the dog house now. She had thought that after the way Derek flitted from one girl to the next that it would be _appropriate_ to test him. Now, however, now she was just miserable.

Derek wasn't speaking to her. He wasn't dating anyone else, but that didn't make things better. It would have been easier if Derek was trying to spit her.

Tired to being apart, Casey gathered her courage. It was her turn to crawl and crawl she would. She would beg until Derek took her back. Hopefully he would forgive her or she'd be begging for the rest of her days.

**_Song 14: I Could Get Used to This_ –The Veronicas**

Derek decided that he liked being in a serious relationship. At least if the other half of the relationship was Casey. Exchanging kisses in the morning. Eating her chocolate chip pancakes. There was no one in the world who understood him better than she did.

He loved the way she rewrote his songs. The way she said his name. The way she nagged him to do his homework and clean his room.

Derek could get used to this.

**_Song 15: Modern Nature_ –Sondre Lerche & Lillian Samdal (from the _Dan in Real Life_ soundtrack)**

"So, we're dating. Exclusively," Derek added, slightly shell-shocked.

Nodding somewhat manically, Casey said, "Yep."

"What are we thinking?"

"I don't know, but it feels right."

"Yeah," Derek agreed with a half-grin. "It does. It's been going well, this last week."

Smiling bashfully, Casey offered, "Maybe we're meant to be."

Considering this, Derek pulled Casey into his embrace. Feeling how well she fit in his arms, Derek nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe we are."

**_Song 16: The Blues Man (A Tribute to Hank Williams, Jr.)_ –Alan Jackson**

Derek was propped up on one arm watching his wife sleep peacefully as the moonlight caressed her skin. Fingering her dark tresses, Derek wondered how he ever deserved Casey. She was right about him. He had been a skirt-chasing cad with no purpose or direction. At first, Casey drove him nuts pointing out his faults, especially when he didn't want to see them as faults.

Now, at 40 years old, Derek was glad Casey stuck around. Good times, bad, nothing scared her away. She was always there for him, even when he didn't realize it.

"Derek, go to sleep," Casey muttered with her eyes closed.

Smiling, Derek shifted down and spooned against her.

"I love you, Case."

"I love you, too, Derek. Now go to sleep. You're going to wish you had when the children wake you up tomorrow."

**_Song 17: We're All in This Together_ –from _High School Musical_ (Seriously, this is just wrong. I shouldn't be punished for forgetting I owned this CD. Three in one challenge…)**

"Remember, I'm with you, Case," Derek assured her, gently squeezing her hand. "We're in this together."

Growling, Casey snapped, "We'll be in this together when you haul this kid around for nine months and then go through 14 hours of labor with no end in sight. Can't I push yet?"

The young nurse backed up from the crazy pregnant lady and shook her head. "You still have a centimeter to go."

"I hate you!" Casey shouted.

Neither Derek nor the nurse knew who Casey was referring to be decided not to risk her wrath to find out.

A day later, after their new baby was born and Casey had had a nap, she was much happier. Cradling the child in her arms, she sighed, "We do amazing things together, don't we Derek?"

"Yes," Derek agreed. He didn't even half to think about it.

**_Song 18: Amizadi Si_ -Tcheka**

"What are we?" Casey asked as she and Derek spend an odd moment together cloud watching.

"I don't know," Derek replied. "Friends?"

"We haven't argued in awhile," she agreed.

"Then we're friends."

"Anything more?"

"We'll take it from there and see."

"Is Derek Venturi actually suggesting we go slow?"

"I know. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah," Casey agreed. "But kind of nice."

"Now shush," Derek commanded. "We're cloud watching."

Casey rolled her eyes, but didn't argue.

**_Song 19: I'm Gonna Sit Right Down (And Write Myself a Letter)_ –Nat King Cole**

"Oh, look at this," Derek crowed. "I've got a love letter from Casey. I love you, too, Case."

"I did not send you a love letter, you idiot," Casey insisted, mainly to the family watching their antics.

"But, it closes with _love_ just like you do. Oh, look at all the kisses on the bottom. Case, you're too good to me."

"You've got ten seconds, Venturi."

Smirking, Derek ran, but everyone could tell he wasn't trying too hard to NOT get caught.

**_Song 20: I Want a New Drug_ –Huey Lewis & the News**

"Drugs are for idiots," Derek informed Marti's grade four class.

Casey rolled her eyes and wished she had been able to find away to get them out of this.

"Drugs make it hard for you to think," Derek continued. "Drugs hurt your body. Drugs…" Derek trailed off, realizing he was losing the class. Seeing Casey in the back of the room, he smirked.

"What you need instead of drugs is a girlfriend, or boyfriend as the case may be. Let me tell you, Casey makes me feel better than any drug ever could. Especially when we're alone."

"Der-ek!" Casey shrieked.

Smiling, Derek went on, "Casey makes me feel good without any of the nasty side-effects that taking drugs will give you."

"I'll show you nasty side-effects," Casey growled, storming between children.

Marti dropped her head in her hands in embarrassment. She should have just asked Dad and Nora to come. They couldn't have been worse than Smerek and Casey.


	2. Tag 3

A/N: This is dedicated to Maroseson for getting me to do this again. It was fun. Oh, I totally cheated this time. I did it at work and used the internet radio we listen to. Because I actually had to work, I didn't do all ten in one setting. And, I may not have followed the time restrictions exactly, what with having to answer the phone and such. Sorry! ;)

* * *

**Song 21: **_**That's All**_** –Rod Stewart**

"I don't have much, Case. Literally, I'm dirt poor."

"Keep it up, Derek," she replied with a grin. "You're wowing me."

Rolling his eyes, Derek pulled Casey into his arms and held her against him. "I just think you should know what you're getting into, Case. It's going to be a while before I can get this film thing off the ground. I know there are a lot of other guys who could offer you the world…"

"I don't want those other guys," Case argued. "I'm kind of attached to you."

"This has got to be the worst marriage proposal ever," Derek declared.

"Is that what this is?" she asked him, wide-eyed.

"Yeah," he nervously answered.

Throwing her arms around his neck, Casey said, "All I want is you, Derek Venturi."

"Is that a yes?"

Her kiss was the only answer he got.

**Song 22: **_**See Me Through**_** –Rascal Flatts**

"Casey," Derek pleaded. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…do whatever it is that I did."

"Der-ek!" Casey exclaimed, while wiping away her tears.

"What, I'm not used to us being…us. At least not yet. I've come a long ways, Case. You've got to admit that."

Rolling her eyes at his cocky smirk, she asked, "Is that that supposed to make it better?"

"Well, I am trying for you. You know, to care about your feelings and stuff. I never tried for a girl before. You know I would do anything to make things better, Case," he added, lacing his fingers through hers.

Sighing dramatically, Casey leaned against him. "I guess I can forgive you _this _time."

"So…what did I do?"

"Der-ek!"

**Song 23: **_**We'll Burn that Bridge**_** –Brooks & Dunn**

"Derek," Casey said, showing a level of bravery she never thought possible for her to achieve. "About Sally…"

"I don't want to talk about it," Derek groused.

"She had your chance with you," she went on, ignoring his response. "I just want mine."

"What?" Derek exclaimed, finally looking up at Casey in surprise.

Gulping, she sat down on Derek's lap and slowly ran her finger down his face. "I'm just asking for a couple of hours, Derek. Just enough to show what we could be." Leaning forward so that her lips just hovered over his, she added, "I think our fire would be so much hotter than the one you had with Sally."

"Uh…" he stammered.

"Forget about her leaving. I will take you so much higher."

"Ah…what if…that is, what if I…uh…think I might still care about…uh…Sally?"

Running her fingers in his shaggy hair, Casey said, "We'll burn that bridge when we get there."

As her lips crashed against his, Derek's arms instinctively wrapped around her. Already, Casey was right; their flame was so much brighter. He didn't think they'd have to worry about that bridge after all.

**Song 24: **_**I Can See Clearly Now**_** –Johnny Nash**

Fingers laced with Derek's as they walked through the park, Casey wondered why she ever thought Derek was the bane of her existence. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so happy. Life stretched in front of her and looked good.

"What's going through your head, Space Case?" Derek teased, interrupting her thoughts.

Turning, she grinned brightly at him. "I love you."

Derek wasn't sure where this was coming from, but he wasn't going to argue.

"I love you, too, Case."

**Song 25: **_**Let's Walk That-A-Way**_** –Doris Day**

"Derek, where are we going?" Casey demanded. "Home's the other way."

"I know," he smirked.

"So, where are we going?"

"Case, this-a-way leads to privacy. No siblings. No parents. No friends. Just me, you, and the moonlight."

Casey considered that before saying, "Let's go this-a-way."

"That's my girl," Derek praised with his ever present smirk.

**Song 26: **_**Something's Gotta Give**_** –LeAnn Rimes**

"Ugg," Casey growled as she fell back on Derek's bed. "My life was supposed to be so much _more_ than this."

"Do I want to ask why you're in my room?" Derek asked from his position as his desk.

"All my dates suck!"

"You just recently picked up on that?"

"My love life sucks!"

"Why do you think I care?"

Sitting up, Casey said, "Derek, we're friends."

Rolling his eyes, he replied, "Since when do I look like Emily?"

"You are such a jerk!"

"Tell me something new."

Derek was perfectly content on ignoring her, but the sniffle did him in.

Slamming his hands down on his desk, startling Casey, Derek shot up out of his seat. Stalking towards his bed, Derek growled, "That's it! I've had enough."

Casey stared at him with wide-eyes as Derek leaned over her and grabbed her face in his hands.

Upon releasing her from the fierce kiss he had just given her, Derek exclaimed, "I am not your friend. I don't want to talk about other guys being with you."

Anymore of his rant was cut off, as this time, Casey pulled him into a kiss.

**Song 27: **_**Lucky Man**_** –Montgomery Gentry**

Sometimes George got tired of running the rat race. Especially when he had a cold and the weather was bad. Add in Derek and Casey's loud arguing/flirting, Lizzie and Edwin scheming, Marti's constant meowing, and he would like to just crawl in bed and not get out. But, seeing Nora smile at him, that just reminded him how lucky he was. She reminded him how much he loved his crazy family and how he wouldn't trade them in for anything. And having dinner on the table when he got home, well, George just thought of that as an added bonus.

**Song 28: **_**Feeling Good**_** –Michael Bublé**

"Is that Derek—whistling?" Ralph asked Sam in disbelief.

Nodding, Sam said, "And saying hi to—everyone."

"Even football players."

"That kid's in the Glee Club!"

"This is getting creepy," Ralph replied.

"Hey, guys," Derek said, finally reaching his friends. "Great day, yeah?"

As he walked off, whistling some happy tune, Ralph asked, "Do you think Derek's had a lobotomy we didn't know about?"

"Worse," Sam replied with a smile. Seeing Derek reach Casey and drape an arm over her shoulders, Sam added, "He's fallen in love."

**Song 29: **_**Witchcraft**_** –Frank Sinatra**

Derek knew he should be upset about the fact that he'd fallen in love with his stepsister. It should be all kinds of wrong. Especially since he was _way _higher than her on the social ladder. But every time she touched him. Hell, every time she even looked at him, he was a goner.

"Case," he said, interrupting the sappy, chick flick they were watching. "You are such a witch."

"What?!" she exclaimed, lifting her head from his shoulder.

Running an agitated hand through his hair, Derek added, "Our relationship really should be taboo. But damn it woman, you've got me under your spell!"

Understanding what he was going on about, Casey grinned.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. But, I think I'll keep you."

"Why?"

"Cause there's no nicer witch that you."

Leaning back against him, Casey laughed, "You sweet talker you."

**Song 30: **_**Crazy in Love**_** –Beyoncé**

"Oh no, you don't," Casey growled, pulling Derek back down on the couch. "You're not going anywhere."

"Oh?" Derek asked with a smirk.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Casey said, "You make me crazy."

Slipping his arms around her waist, "I'm hoping that with the way you're saying that you think it's a good thing."

Straddling his lap, Casey replied, "I've never acted like this and I don't care who sees."

Pulling her closer, Derek said, "I think I like this Crazy Casey."

"Crazy in love, you idiot. Now kiss me!"

Laughing, he replied, "Yes, ma'am."


	3. Potential Cure for Writer's Block

A/N: This is probably a sad attempt at breaking my writer's block, but I have to do something. I'm not going to follow the time restrictions exactly because I don't want to freeze up. Now, let's give this a whirl. (I also skipped songs that I forgot I had and no longer like or I had used before.)

* * *

**Song 31: **_**Loving You Lots and Lots**_** – The Norm Wooster Singers (From **_**That Thing You Do!**_** Soundtrack)**

There were times that Sam was fairly certain that Derek was dropped on his head as a baby. George came across as a little klutzy and there was a major chance that if not actually dropped, Derek's head was wacked against doorways and walls as George walked around holding baby Derek.

The reason for these contemplations was the fact that Sam had just seen his best friend—his best friend who was actually wearing a sweater vest to school. A Sweater Vest!

"D?" Sam called out tentatively, just in case Derek was having some strange episode.

Sad brown eyes met his as Derek said, "Hey, Sam."

"Dude, what…"

"Casey," Derek said as if that explained everything.

Besides the fact that they were now dating, Sam had no idea what that meant and quickly said so.

"I lost a bet," Derek groaned. "If that woman wasn't so cute…damn her," he added with a grunt of frustration.

"Der-ek!" Casey laughed upon seeing her boyfriend. "I can't believe you actually wore that."

"I lost the bet didn't I," he growled.

Laughing, Casey threw her arms around Derek's neck.

From his vantage point, Sam could see Derek's goofy smile and decided that it was worse that brain damage. Derek was in love.

**Song 32: **_**Baby, It's Cold Outside**_** – Barry Manilow with K.T. Oslin**

Yawning, Casey lifted her head from Derek's shoulder and glanced at the clock. "Oh, no," she exclaimed, shooting upright. "I didn't realize it was so late."

Pulling her back against him, Derek said, "It's not that late, Case."

"Der-ek! It's 11:15! I have an eight o'clock class tomorrow."

"Well, you're not going to get your eight hours as it is, so why don't you just stay right where you are?"

"Der-ek!"

"What?" Smirking as only he could, Derek continued in his quest at cuddling an unwilling Casey as he said, "I'm trying to save you from the awful weather out there. I don't want you to get sick."

"Derek," she said with an expressive eye roll, "It 70 degrees out there. Completely clear skies. And it's spring, almost summer," Casey definitively added as she sprang from his grasp.

Pulling himself from the pillows of his comfy couch, Derek stalked towards the open window. Slamming it shut, he turned around with a smirk. "Freak storm."

"Der-ek."

"Don't believe me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Look for yourself," he added, pulling the curtains closed.

Biting her lip so not to giggle, Casey shook her head, trying to look stern. "Derek, I need to leave."

Stalking towards her like a predatory cat, Derek purred, "Your lips look delicious."

"Der-ek," she squealed, totally losing her stern façade and giggling. "I _have_ to go. Do you know what my roommates will say if I'm any later?"

Ignoring her question, Derek pulled his girlfriend into his arms and captured her lips with his. Keeping his lips only a hair's breath away, he whispered, "They _are_ delicious."

"Der-ek," Casey sighed, completely under his spell.

"Turn on the radio," he instructed, nuzzling her neck. "I'll pour the drinks."

Pulling herself together, Casey jumped back. "Der-ek, I simply must go."

"Baby, it's cold outside," he pleaded, not about to give up yet.

"The answer is no," Casey informed him, pulling on her jacket.

"Casey," Derek pouted, "you're not really leaving are you? The storm out there…"

"Der-ek!"

Before Casey could further argue, Derek somehow helped her out of her coat and was hanging it right back up.

"You'll freeze. In fact, I think you're much too cold to go out right now. Let me warm you up," he added with a lecherous grin as he led her back to the couch.

"Der-ek," Casey sighed, snuggling back into his arms. "I really need to go. What if I miss my class? What will my professor say?"

"He'll probably think the end of the world is coming, you're such a good student. One class isn't going to ruin your grade point average, Case."

"Well…"

Seeing that she was weakening, Derek rubbed his cheek against her hair and sighed. "Oh, the things you do to me, Case."

Giggling, Casey snuggled closer, "Well, I guess it is _kinda_ cold out there."

"That's right, very chilly," Derek agreed.

"And Sandra won't mind if I borrow her notes."

"Not at all. Sandra loves to help."

"Derek?"

"Hum?" he muttered, tilting Casey chin up to better reach her lips.

"You win."

Derek smirk just as their lips met. He never doubted he would.

**Song 33: **_**(Love is) The Tender Trap**_** – Frank Sinatra**

Derek was fairly certain that he should have seen this coming. He always saw Casey's tricks and traps before she could pull one on him – no matter what she _claimed_ that was the truth. But suddenly, one day, she trapped him before he knew what was coming.

It all started when he walked Casey home once. She was at the testing center late, it was dark, and she didn't want to walk alone. The night was pleasant and it wasn't really out of his way, so Derek agreed. When they reached her dorm, Casey said, "Thanks, Derek," and planted a soft kiss on him before shooting in the door. Suddenly his lips started to tingle and all Derek wanted to do was kiss her again.

Sure it was just a onetime occurrence, Derek offered to walk Casey home again. Every time they reached her dorm, Casey kissed him and Derek tingled all over. Soon, they were walking everywhere hand in hand. And talking. That one surprised Derek more than anything. He actually _liked_ talking to Casey.

Thinking back on it, Derek was sure that he should have noticed that he started to sigh just thinking of her laughing blue eyes, but he never noticed a thing. But, he did notice that the breeze seemed like music as they walked and the day just seemed brighter when Casey was near him, not that he saw that as a warning sign at all.

One night, on their way home from a date, Casey wrapped her arms around Derek's waist and looked up into his eyes with a smile. Derek suddenly hated the fact that he was single. Casey's resounding yes and tingle inducing kiss kept Derek's brain so fogged he never realized she'd just hooked him in.

Before he knew it, Derek was running towards a limo, Casey's hand encased in his as their friends and family threw rice and good wishes at them.

They spent their honeymoon at some little dot on the map, an out of the way place, for two whole weeks. Derek didn't think he'd ever been happier.

Now, however, Derek realized he'd been caught and trapped good. Looking down at the shiny gold ring on his left hand, he wondered how it all happened. How he never noticed what was going on till it was all over.

"Derek," Casey said interrupting his musings. "I think we've finally found the place for us. What do you think?"

A slow grin spread across Derek's face as his eyes met Casey's hopeful blue ones. Wrapping his arms around her waist, drawing his wife against him, Derek realized it was too late now—he'd fallen irrevocable in love with this crazy woman.

"Let's make an offer," he agreed.

Casey squealed as she gave him another tingling causing kiss.

**Song 34: **_**The Game of Love**_** – Santana feat. Michelle Branch**

"What do you want from me, Derek Venturi?" Casey demanded.

"Excuse me?" Derek asked, eyebrow raised and annoyance lacing his voice. He was trying to watch the game after all.

"You kissed me!"

"So?" Derek clearly didn't see what that had to do with anything.

"You…you let me cry on your shoulder."

"I was clearly deranged. Move out of the way, Case. You're blocking the TV."

"Ugg! You are impossible," Casey exclaimed making violent hand gestures.

"And you're just now picking up on that," Derek drawled turning up the volume on the television.

"Der-ek!"

"What?" he barked, finally giving her his attention.

Blinking in surprise at his violent response, Casey softly said, "I just want to know what's going on."

"And we have to talk about it during the Stanley Cup finals?" Derek growled.

"I guess not," Casey replied, shuffling out of the way.

Rolling his eyes, Derek grabbed Casey around the waist and pulled her down with him as he resettled himself in his chair. Arranging her on his lap, Derek press a hard kiss to Casey's lips which he quickly followed by an admonishment to say quiet or leave.

Happy to have some progress in this odd game they were playing, Casey cuddled into him and turned her attention to the TV.

**Song 35: **_**Moonglow**_** – Rod Stewart**

Derek didn't dance. Casey knew this and for the most part, respected it. She still tried to get him get onto the dance floor with her on occasion, reminding him that she knew he could dance, but Derek never budged. That was, until one night as they were walking home from a party.

The sky was clear, the moon shining brightly down on them, and they could still hear the music from the party pulsating throughout the air. Derek tugged Casey to a stop and turned her around to face him. She was more than a little surprised when he started to slowly dance her around the empty park.

"Der-ek," she said with a grin. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing," he replied with a smirk. "I thought you knew what that was, Case."

Giggling, she retorted, "But why now?"

"It must be the moonglow," Derek answered, pulling Casey closer.

"Moonglow?"

"Hum," he agreed. "It does crazy things, Case. It did give me you."

**Song 36: **_**I Need You (That Thing You Do)**_** – The Wonders (From **_**That Thing You Do!**_** Soundtrack)**

"What?" Derek asked around a mouthful of cereal.

Casey just shook her head and gave him a distracted grin while continuing to stare at him and lazily twirling her spoon through her now soggy breakfast cereal.

Swallowing, Derek put down his spoon and repeated his question more forcefully. "What, Case?"

"Nothing, Der-ek," she assured him.

"You're staring at me."

Grin widening, she replied, "And I didn't think you minded women staring at the hotness that is you."

"I don't," Derek assured her with a smirk. Seriousness descending upon him, he added, "But you're not giving me an appreciative stare. This is a distracted stare and with our wedding two days away I'm wondering if I should be worried."

Dropping her spoon into her bowl, Casey reached forward and grabbed Derek's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I was just thinking that I never thought my life would end up this way."

"Oh?" he muttered lacing their fingers together. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good thing," Casey assured him with a grin. "It's just that I realized that I don't know what I'd do without you anymore, Derek. I need you."

"I need you, too," Derek replied. "That's why we're getting married."

"That's it?" Casey asked with a grin.

"That, and…when we're apart, I find it very hard to smile. You make me laugh," Derek added with a grin. "Because your klutziness–is–cute."

Groaning, Casey leaned across the table for a kiss as she replied, "You're lucky I love you."

**Song 37: **_**Margaritaville**_** – Alan Jackson feat. Jimmy Buffet**

Reaching for his shaker of salt, Derek stared unseeingly out at the beach full of half naked women covered in tanning oil and sweat. Gulping his margarita, Derek thought about his last conversation with his father.

George was upset that Derek was living on a beach doing nothing but drinking. There was arguing that escalated to yelling and Derek hanging up the phone with a bang. Nothing unusual. Nothing except George finally asking if Derek having a midlife crisis in his twenties was Casey's fault.

"No," Derek muttered to himself, swallowing the rest of his drink. "It's my own damn fault."

Pulling himself from his deck chair, Derek staggered into his kitchen. Making a frozen booze filled drink that helped him hang on, Derek snacked on sponge cake and wondered when he got his new tattoo and wondered what the hell the Chinese-looking symbols meant.

"Happiness and Peace," an voice answered. A voice that Derek knew he shouldn't be able to hear since she wasn't supposed to know where in world he was.

Ignoring his hallucination, Derek poured his concoction out of the blender and into a semi-clean glass. Grabbing a plate of shrimp out of the fridge, he then continued pass the hallucination and back to his waiting porch swing and the sunset over the water.

Not willing to concede defeat just yet, not after a year of unbearable loneliness, a twelve hour flight, and a three hour drive, Casey followed the scruffy, slightly smelly Derek outside.

"Derek, please just listen to me for a moment," she pleaded.

Raising his glass, Derek said, "Talk, Casey. I've never been able to stop you from doing whatever you damn well want. But, soon, my favorite drink will make you go away. It'll make everything go way."

Getting angry, Casey snapped, "And bring you stupid tattoos you don't know the meaning of."

"I'll drink to that," Derek agreed, once more raising his glass.

"Damn it, Der-ek!"

"Damn it, Der-ek," he mimic, taking another sip.

"Listen to me!"

Conceding momentary defeat, Derek dropped his head back and looked at the woman he still wasn't convinced was there. "Bawl away, Case. Tell me how I'm wasted away again in _Margaritaville_ and how glad you are to be in Paris living it up and nowhere near me."

"I **am** near you, you idiot," Casey yelled, yanking the drink out of Derek's hand and throwing it out into the sand.

Staring at the spilling drink in disbelief, Derek didn't hear what Casey was shouting at him for some time. Finally deciding that Casey was really there, he turned his head to stare at her in surprised confusion.

"Casey?"

His question interrupted her stride and it took Casey a minute to sarcastically reply, "Who else did you think it was, you jackass?"

Standing up, Derek stumbled his way over to her. Raising his had he lightly caressed Casey's face with complete incredulity.

"You're really here? How did you…"

"Marti," Casey replied, tearing up. "She was the only one could see I was a mess without you."

"I haven't been doing too well without you either," Derek admitted with a self-deprecating grin.

"Oh, Der-ek," Casey sobbed, pitching herself into his arms.

Derek quickly wrapped his arms around, partly to hold her close and partly to remain upright.

"I've missed you, Case," he whispered, once he regained balance.

"I've missed you, too."

"What are we going to do now?" he reluctantly asked. All Derek wanted was to revel in holding his girl again, but if she was just going to leave him again, he wanted to know now so that he could continue to drown his sorrows in continuous margaritas.

"I don't know," Casey admitted. "But, I'm not leaving you ever again."

Sighing, Derek pulled her closer and declared, "And I'm not letting you go this time, either."

**Song 38: **_**One Day I'll Fly Away **_**– Nicole Kidman (From **_**Moulin Rouge **_**Soundtrack)**

One day she was going to be somebody. Somebody special. Somebody important. One day the dreariness of day to day life would no longer touch her. Tossing her hair back, she straightened her shoulders and tried not to think about the man who had walked out of her life, never looking back. She didn't need him. She didn't need anyone. One day, she'd show everyone. One day, she wouldn't be dreaming anymore.

**Song 39: **_**If I Can't Love Her**_** – David Barrus**

Derek decided that calling him "a beast" was one of Casey lamer insults. Of course, Marti overhearing the argument and giggling, saying that meant Casey was "Belle" made things a bit uncomfortable for them both. The fact that he had a secret crush on his keener _step_-sister, a crush he was trying not to acknowledge, only made things weirder.

The problem, however, was that for some reason he could not name, the comparison stuck in his mind and continued to bug Derek. How could he be the beast? Casey was the social outcast between the two of them. Not so much lately, but still.

Growing tired of such a stupid problem (Derek Venturi didn't worry about Casey McDonald), Derek made up his mind. He was going to be done with this problem. Casey was either going to date him or he was giving up on serious exclusive relationships forever because Derek Venturi didn't do tied down and Casey was the only female to _not_ bore him completely after extended exposure. If things didn't work out with Casey then love was obviously just an illusion created by women to tie men to them.

Then, completely ignoring the fact that he was being totally over-dramatic and Casey-like, Derek decided to go win himself a keener girlfriend, consequences be damned.

**Song 40: **_**1,000 Kisses**_** – Will Smith and Jada Pinkett Smith**

Waking up, the first thing Derek saw was the picture of his lady. Smiling, he reached for his phone and texted her.

"See ya tonight, baby."

A minute later she texted back, "Can't wait."

Pulling himself out of bed, Derek decided the sooner he started today the sooner he'd be back home.

-------

Casey grinned when she heard her phone go off. A message from Derek. He must have just got up she decided. She didn't have long to reply, however, as three little children that appeared to be her husband's clones (despite the fact that one of them was a girl), came racing into the kitchen yelling at the top their lungs. Slipping her phone her pocket, Casey got busy. There was a ton of things to do before Derek got home and very little time to get it done.

-------

As soon as the plane landed, Derek didn't waste any time grabbing his baggage and booking it. Seeing Casey standing there alone and in _that black dress_, his breath caught. "Damn," he whispered to himself. "Best home coming ever."

Overhearing that, Casey grinned.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, baby," she replied, turning towards luggage claim with swinging hips.

With a growl, Derek quickly captured Casey and her red, red lips. He'd never get enough of her.

**Song 41: **_**I'll Do Anything**_** – Jason Mraz**

"This is a limited time offer," Derek seriously informed her.

Casey looked at her clearly deranged step-brother and blinked wildly in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Derek replied with a smirk.

Looking bored, Casey drawled, "Oh, lucky me. I get a chance to date _the_ Derek Venturi."

"Come on, Case, don't tell me you don't want to. I've seen how you look at me."

"Like I want to throttle you," she retorted turning her attention back to her homework.

This plan wasn't going how he thought it would, Derek decided. With a shrug, he decided to give up on planning and go with spontaneity. He liked to fly by the seat of his pants anyway.

Tackling Casey to her bed, Derek pressed his lips to hers.

At first, Casey was too surprised to respond. As Derek didn't give up, however, Casey had enough time to really enjoy the kiss and start to react in kind. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Casey wondered how long they could kiss before denial would no longer work as a response to His Smugness.

**Song 42: **_**Lucky**_** – Jason Mraz feat. Colbie Caillat**

Derek always thought he'd be a professional hockey player so he wasn't surprised when he made it big. He was surprised, however, at how different his reality was from his onetime dreams. At the time, he thought he'd have a women in every city and nothing to tie him down. At most, the only female he ever thought he'd worry about was his Smarti.

Now, however, he had a home port. A home that he missed every second he was away. Two children with his wife's eyes and his personality. A wife that had, surprisingly, become his best friend. Casey just seem to made life easier when it got hard.

They made him feel truly lucky.

**Song 43: **_**Kiwi**_** – Maroon 5**

"Damn it, Casey," Derek roared, storming after the fleeing brunette. "You can't just run off."

"Yes, I can," Casey assured him.

"You can't stop us before we've even begun!"

"We _shouldn't_ start something, Derek," she yelled over her shoulder, not slowing down. For once high heels weren't being the hindrance they normally were when she was in high emotion.

"You don't really believe that," he shouted back.

"Yes, I do!"

Putting on a burst of speed, Derek caught up with Casey, pulling her to a stop.

"I know you've been hurt…"

"Der-ek!"

Ignoring her, he barreled on as if he hadn't heard her. "…but so have I. It doesn't matter. The feelings I have you…"

"Der-ek, we're step-siblings," Casey objected.

"Case," Derek said slowly to make sure she understood. "I'm admitting **I** have _feelings_. Feelings, Case. Feeling for you that don't involve hate."

"Der-ek," she half-heartedly tried to protest once again.

Seeing that he was wearing her down, Derek went in for the kill. "I'll be the best boyfriend you ever had, Case. I promise I'll make you forget about all the idiots who came before me."

"Even Sam?" Casey asked with a half grin.

Knowing he'd won, Derek smirked and pulled her close. "Especially Sam."

**Song 44: **_**Happy Feet**_** – Jack Hilton & His Orchestra (From **_**Strictly Ballroom**_** Soundtrack)**

Edwin had a secret. A secret no one else knew about. Not even Lizzie. A secret Derek was sure to tease him about if he knew. A secret Casey would squeal about and insist on helping him with. Part of the fun of his secret, however, was that it was a secret. He didn't want Casey's help, let alone Derek's teasing.

So, in the privacy of his own room, late at night when he knew he wouldn't be bothered, Edwin danced. He might not be very good, but he was happy and that he decided was all that mattered.

**Song 45: **_**Who Do You Love, I Hope?**_** – Robert Len (From **_**Annie Get Your Gun**_** Broadway Soundtrack**_**)**_

Casey sat next to Derek on the couch, fidgeting and biting her lip worriedly. Lizzie said that Marti overheard Derek telling Sam that he loved someone. Shifting once again, she ran through the possibilities in her mind.

"It could be hockey groupie who brings the team snacks before each game," she mused. "Derek does like to eat. For that matter, it could be that brunette who's father owned a butcher shop. Free meat would attract Derek."

Getting so worked that she could no longer concentrate on the movie she'd been longing to see, Casey turned to Derek and blurted out, "Who do you love?"

"Huh?" Derek asked, completely poll axed.

"Is it that blond girl with the obvious attributes? I've heard the things she's said." Not giving Derek a chance to respond, she went on. "If it's that slutty redhead, you're dead. I mean it. I'll murder you. It'd kill me to lose you, but if it's to her I will take you out."

"What are you talking about?" Derek finally interrupted.

"I might have heard that you're in love," Casey said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Leaning back into the couch with a smirk, Derek drawled, "And you're trying to guess who it is, hum?"

"Well, as your girlfriend I think I have a right to know who it is," Casey protested.

"Case, has it ever occurred to you in the mist of your panicked craziness that as my girlfriend that it would be **you** I'm in love with."

"Me?" Casey repeated, clearly never having considered that possibility before.

Rolling his eyes, Derek nodded. "Yeah, Case. It's you."

"Oh," she whispered.

"Yeah, oh," Derek replied with a shake of his head, returning his attention to the movie.

Smiling, Casey laid her head on Derek's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"I'll forgive you for calling me crazy because I love you, too."

Rolling his eyes, Derek dropped a kiss on the top of his clearly crazy girlfriend's head.

**Song 46: **_**I'm Not in Love**_** – BBMak**

Derek could see that triumphant look in Casey's eyes. He knew what she was thinking and decided to cut it off at the pass. If she kept thinking what she was thinking…well, she just couldn't.

"I not in love with you."

"Of course not," Casey agreed much to easily and with a large grin spread across her face.

"I'm not at all," Derek insisted.

"I agreed with you, Derek."

"Yes, but only _verbally_. You don't really _think_ that." Narrowing his eyes, he snapped, "What could possibly make you think _you_ made me fall in love?"

Leaning back in her seat, Casey mused, "Well, _if_ I thought that, it could be because you no longer run around chasing everything in a skirt. Or the fact that we're together all the time."

"So," Derek said with a clearly fake laugh. "That doesn't mean anything. I just like hanging out with you."

"Of course."

"You haven't tamed me or changed me, Casey."

"I never thought did."

"And what's it matter if you're the only female I want to hang out with?"

"Doesn't," Casey nonchalantly agreed.

"You invading my every dream isn't a sign either. You've always butted in wherever you want to go since I met you," Derek informed her.

"I do," she shrugged in agreement.

"And my heart beating faster when I see you is just _fear_ at what havoc your klutziness might make."

"I am a klutz."

"Especially around guys you like," Derek inserted. "And…and your feelings do not equate my feelings."

"Look at you, using all these big words," Casey teased.

"I'm not in love with you," he assured her.

"I never thought you were," she replied with a clearly Mona Lisa smile.

**Song 47: **_**Bring It on Home**_** – Little Big Town**

Sometime life sucked. There were days it just didn't seem worth getting up. Some days, it could feel like the weight of the world was resting upon his shoulders. Work was a torturous piece of crap and there wasn't a single person he liked…well, there was _a _person.

Dragging himself home, Derek dropped down next to Casey on the couch and laid his head in her lap. Life still sucked, but in that moment – in that moment it wasn't so bad.

**Song 48: **_**Things I'll Never Say**_** – Avril Lavigne**

Casey never had a problem with talking, with speaking her mind. Everyone and anyone who ever met her knew that as fact. Despite that, there were a few things she'd never say, a fact that Lizzie and Edwin were quite aware of.

The way she'd look at Derek when he wasn't looking. The way his opinion meant more to her than anyone else's. The way she tried to keep up this façade of perfection around Derek, even when it was obvious to everyone (but Casey to be perfectly honest) that Derek preferred klutzy, messy Casey.

Of course, Lizzie and Edwin also noticed that Derek seemed to care about Casey's feelings. A phenomenon that, so far, had only extended to Marti. Then there was the way that he would help her out with her clearly idiot plans and get scary jealous over all the losers she brought.

Watching Derek and Casey come up with another completely lame pretext to spend time together, Lizzie and Edwin wondered if they should intervene. It was becoming increasingly obvious that their older siblings were morons, but wishing for the exact same thing. Something they'd both know if the normally verbose stopped staying silent on the important things.

**Song 49: **_**Kiss the Girl**_** – Samuel E. Wright**

Marti was going through a phase. As that was a regular reality in the McDonald-Venturi home, no one batted an eye when Marti suddenly decided she was going to be a mermaid when she grew up. With that decided, Marti wanted to watch every movie ever made with a mermaid in it so she knew how to act. Once again, no one questioned Marti decision.

Three days after Marti's mermaid announcement, Casey found herself ensconced on the couch watching _The Little Mermaid_ with Marti for what felt like the five hundredth time. Eyes glazed over, Casey was trying to organize her coming activities in her head while humming along with the singing crab.

Seeing this as he walked past, Derek started to laugh. Marti's firm glare and admonishment quieted him right down, but that now made the crab's message not only easier for Marti to hear but for Derek as well. Deciding to see if the crab knew what he was talking about, Derek walked over to the couch, bent over, and planted a firm kiss right on Casey's slightly parted lips.

"Der-ek!" Casey squeaked, coming back to life.

Marti laughed in delight and clapped her hands, announcing in a loud voice, "Smerek _finally_ kissed Casey."

"Yeah, I did, Smarti," Derek replied, not taking his eyes off Casey. "And I'm going to do it again."

Casey had nothing to say against that proposed plan of action. In fact, if her reaction of throwing her arms around Derek's neck and repressing their lips together, Derek was inclined to believe that she heartily approved.

**Song 50: **_**One Week**_** – Barenaked Ladies**

Derek decided that it probably wasn't a smart move on his part to burst into laughter when Casey started to rant at him. He knew she was upset about something, but she was being so over dramatic about such a minor thing he couldn't help it. Of course the fact that when Casey demanded to know what he found so funny and he actually told her probably didn't help any either. Despite that, he wasn't going to say he was sorry. She was overreacting.

A week later, however, and Derek was contemplating apologizing. This no talking thing was getting to him. He knew Casey would forgive him. She always did. Having been with her as long as had been, Derek knew that Casey had long ago forgiven him but wouldn't _forgive _him until he apologized.

Giving in, he stomped into their living room and gave a loud sigh to get her attention. Casey looked up at her husband with a scornful eye and said nothing.

"I'm sorry," he grudgingly said with a roll of his eyes.

Eyes flashing, Casey tackled Derek to the carpet giving him rug burns along both knees. Laughing as he tried to keep her from pummeling him, Derek decided it would be another two days before Casey said she was sorry.


End file.
